Tokimi's Savior
by deathgeonous
Summary: Ranma pissed off some Gods by killing Saffron. To get revenge the split his male and female self from each other, killing the male side as they do so. then the female side gets traped in Tokimi's prison. Discontinued. Rewrite comming soon.
1. Split and Trapped

AN: This is a Ranma ½ Tenchi Muyo crossover, set after the Ranma manga

ends, and well, since there are so damn many Tenchi realities to choose from, last I heard it was twelve, I've just decided to make own. Well the plot is a little complicated, but it's pretty much given a good start in expiation of it in this chapter. I think the main pairing will eventually be Ranma and Tokimi. And I know that I changed what they are the Goddesses of. It's for story purposes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, I do not own Tenchi Muyo. I do not own any fictional person, place or thing used in this story. I do not own any real person place or thing used in this story. The story it's self is mine though.

TOKIMI'S SAVIOR

CHAPTER ONE

SPLIT AND TRAPPED

Ranma was walking down the street when a man came over to him. "Hello Ranma." The man said.

"Who the heck are you?" Ranma asked him. The man was giving off some seriously weird vibes. It was almost as if… the thoughts were interrupted by the man's next words.

"My name is not important, just what I can do. I can free you of your curse." The man said evenly.

That got Ranma's attention, but he was still weirded out. "How, and why, and what will it cost?" Ranma asked.

"How is unimportant, you probably wouldn't understand, it would cost you very little, monetary wise, as to why I picked you, well I'm giving this to you for free, and then when the others with Jusenkyö curses find out about your cure, well I'll rake in the dough from them." He laughed.

Ranma could tell he was lying through his teeth, and the man gave off some seriously weird vibes. Ranma just wanted to get away from this strange man, he was afraid, as he never had been before. "No thanks Mr." he said and slowly backed away.

The man frowned and said "Saw through me did you, well to late!" and a beam of black fire hit Ranma splitting him in two. As the male half of Ranma saw the female half of Ranma, it was the last thing he saw, before he kneeled over dead. The female half gasped in shock, and then was sucked into a vortex of some kind, losing consciousness as she went.

She awoke in a black marble room, with a woman on what looked to be a throne, in it.

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you?" Ranma asked.

"Well Ranma…" The woman began when Ranma interrupted with

"How'd you know my name?"

"Just listen. I am Tokimi, a Goddess. I guess you could name my domain evil, that's what everyone else has named it." She spat out the last bit. "You are in my, prison, I guess you could call it. I've been in here a very, very long time. Seems the other gods and my youngest sister, Tsunami, blamed me for the disappearance of my middle sister Washu. Even after she was found, she's been hiding as a mortal for so long she's forgotten she even was a Goddess, and that bitch Tsunami isn't even telling her differently, even though she lives with her now. She's just letting her think of herself as a stupid mortal! Well even after she was found, and my innocence proven, they all keep me in here, because I'm the 'evil Goddess'. Hypocrites, all of them." She fumed.

Looking at Ranma she said, softening "As to what happened to you, well, you didn't make many friends in the ranks of the Gods when you killed Saffron. You killed a very minor deity, but that should be impossible, a mortal killing one of us. They were afraid, and decided to punish you. You see what those cowards did was split you in two, an unequal two, halves. One half was male, and the other was female, as you could plainly see. But what you probably didn't get was the fact that all your skill power and even life force was transferred in to you, your female self, effectively killing your male self. Then you were sent here, to either share my prison or be killed by me, whichever they thought I'd do. I think they wanted me to kill you, and as one of the original three Goddesses of this universe, and the so called 'Goddess of evil' they must have thought I'd just kill you the second you popped in here. Hypocritical bastards."

Ranma said back "So some Gods got pissed at me for killing a God, killed my male self, and sent my female self to die at your hands? This sucks!" Ranma shouted. "And they don't seem to be a good judge of character, cause you don't seem very evil to me." She said looking at Tokimi.

"I'm not. Is it my fault that that's my domain? Washu got neutrality and Tsunami got good. And she became a stuck up bitch till she combined herself with a mortal. Now she's just as nice as can be, although she hasn't got me free. She wants me out, but everyone else who put me in here wants me to stay, so she's out voted. But why won't she just wake up Washu? She could get me out of here with out any of them!" Tokimi screamed.

"Maybe those other Gods are stopping her from doing it?" Ranma said without thinking.

Tokimi stopped mid step. "Of course! Why didn't I see that! Those bastards! When I get out of here I'll… who am I kidding, I'll never get out of here. And now neither will you." She said sorrowfully.

"Um, how long have yow been in here?" Ranma asked.

"Um, going on fifty thousand years now." Tokimi said.

"Fifty thousand years!" Ranma shouted. "And you've never escaped?"

"No, the most I could ever do was set up scrying magic. I can see all that happens in the universe, yet never be part of it." She said sadly.

"That's it, we're getting out of here! Keeping you in here for that long for no good reason, killing me and sending me here as a girl, those stupid Gods will pay! I'll show them what happens when some one finally pisses off Ranma Saotomne!" Ranma yelled stomping around. "Trapping you, keeping your sister from telling your other sister the truth, other then you and maybe your sisters, it sounds like all Gods are assholes!"

"Not all," Tokimi said calmly, interrupting Ranma's rant "Just the ones that trapped me in here and did this to you, which are the same six Gods. And yes they are assholes"

"Then we have to get out of here and kick their asses!" Ranma shouted.

"How? I tried for the first few thousand years, and couldn't do it. This isn't even part of the universe were from, it's a sub universe the size of, well it's this room." Tokimi said.

"There's no kitchen." Ranma said softly looking around. "Ok, that's it! I'm not staying in a place with no damn food! We are getting out of here NOW!" Ranma shouted.

"Again, how?" Tokimi asked with a sigh.

"You can't open the door or what ever from this side, but could someone, a mortal who knew what they were doing, do it from Earth?" Ranma asked, getting the idea of a plan.

"Maybe, if they were truly powerful in the mystic arts, and had no need to draw on a God for the power to do it, then maybe." Tokimi said slowly.

"You said you could see the things that happen outside of here, right?' Ranma asked. Tokimi nodded "Well, could you send a message to talk to some one, or more precisely, let me talk to someone?" Ranma asked eagerly.

"Maybe….yes I think I could. I've never tried, seeing as no one would want to talk to me, except maybe Tsunami, and I was too pissed at her to think of it till recently. But yes, I probably could. Who do you have in mind?" Tokimi asked.

"Cologne. I bet if any one I know could get us out of here, she could." Ranma said.

"Ok, I'll try to contact this Cologne. If this works, lets work together to get our vengeance. I'll need time to regain my edge after all this captivity, and you, well you might have the potential Ranma, but you don't have the skill or power to defeat these Gods just yet." Tokimi said going over to a black mirror, while Ranma followed her.

"Oh trust me, I'll get there, faster then you can imagine. I've never been this motivated before." Ranma said darkly. "Kill me, turn me into a girl and try to kill me or at least trap me forever, will they? I'll show them!" she snarled.

Tokimi shook her head, trying to keep her thoughts of vengeance at bay, so she could do this. Concentrating, she, after about ten minutes, found this Cologne person. Waiting for the right moment, when she was in the bathroom and looking in to a mirror, she opened a two way viewing portal.

Cologne was having a hard day. They had found Ranma dead on the street and Nerima was about to tear it's self apart. Then this happened. Her mirror wasn't showing her reflection, but that of a Goddess. Cologne knew one when she saw one.

"What may I do for you, your Divinity?" Cologne asked with no trace of emotion.

"I have someone here who would like to ask a favor of you." The Goddess said to Cologne, then she was shoved out of the way and, Ranma's girl side! Took over the view!

"Cologne! Get me the hell out of here!" The female Ranma shouted.

Cologne was shaken to her very core and it showed. "Son in law? But you're dead!"

"Only my male half died." The female Ranma shot out with venom in her voice, "The Gods that did this thought Tokimi here would finish the job." She all but spat out.

"What is going on here?" Cologne asked confused. Taking a deep breath, Ranma slowly explained what had happened, with help from Tokimi when needed.

After the explanation was finished Cologne let out a low whistle. "So these Gods made the male half of Ranma so weak, that he died with out what was given to his female half? They've stopped your sister from not only letting you out, but probably waking your other sister up? If you three are the original Goddesses of our universe, the ones who started everything, then is it possible, that these six are trying to, um, up spur your power?" Cologne asked.

"Are they trying to take over? Quite possibly." Tokimi said.

"I shall try to get you out. And I will help you with this threat to you and yours, if you'll let me." Cologne said.

"Thank you, but why would you help us in our revenge?" Tokimi asked.

"For Ranma. They denied me of my son in law, and when word of his death hit Nerima, it was ready to tear it's self apart. I will have to tell the others, and then get to work on getting you out. How long can you keep this viewing portal open?" Cologne asked.

"Indefinitely. As long as I use another mirror to scry elsewhere, I can keep this portal open forever." Tokimi said.

"Good, Good. One more thing, you said your sisters were here, on Earth? Where exactly? In case I need their help." Cologne asked.

"The Masaki temple in Okayama Japan." Tokimi said. "I would appreciate it if you only contacted them as a last resort. I don't know how they would react."

"Ok then. They are a last resort. I've got to tell the others that Ranma's alive. Then I'll get to work." Cologne said, skipping out of the room.

Not three seconds had past before Shampoo burst in to the bathroom shouting "Arien!" And then she stopped cold and started crying. "It true. You girl only now."

"Shampoo, I'm sorry." Ranma said.

"Why be sorry? Not your fault. Mean Gods fault. You must be Tokimi. Hello Divinity, I Shampoo." Shampoo said.

Tokimi whispered to Ranma "Is she an idiot or something?"

Ranma looked at Tokimi, scowled and said. "No, she's just bad at Japanese. If we could speak her langue, she'd sound fine. Unfortunately, I don't speak Mandarin." Ranma said.

"Oh is that all. Shampoo," Tokimi said aloud, "I'm sorry about this, but your Japanese is giving me a problem, so I'm casting a translator spell on this portal, so Ranma will understand you speaking in Mandarin. She won't if and when we get out of here, just through this portal." She said, casting the spell. "Try talking in Mandarin now Shampoo."

"Ok, hello, can you understand me now Ranma?" Shampoo asked.

"Yes Shampoo." Ranma said.

"That's great. I hate how I sound when I talk in Japanese. I sound like a stupid bimbo or something equally dumb. It's so aggravating." Shampoo said.

"Um, yeah." Ranma said intelligently. "So how are things out there really? Cologne said something about Nerima being ready to tear it's self apart? What did she mean by that?"

"It's bad here. When we found your male sides body, everyone thought you were dead. And that you must have been murdered. And accusations were flying left and right, trying to pin the blame on someone. Ryoga and Tatewaki were the top choices, and while we couldn't find Ryoga, it didn't help that the Kuno boy kept saying that Heaven must have struck down the foul sorcerer." Shampoo said. Ranma started giggling. "What's so funny Ranma?" she asked puzzled.

"It's just that he's right for once. Heaven, or at least a crooked part of it, did strike me down." Ranma said still giggling.

"Aii! That's true! And your right, it is sort of humorous." Shampoo said giggling. "But enough about that. Grandma really didn't tell me much, other then that your male side was killed and your female side stuck with a prisoner Goddess, and that we had to free the both of you, and help you get revenge on some bad Gods. So what's really happening?" Shampoo asked.

"Can you wait a minute? Till the others come? I mean I know their coming, and twice is all I want to explain this." Ranma said.

"Ok. I can do that. Tokimi, may I ask you something? What are you the Divinity of? And why are you trapped in there too?" Shampoo asked.

"Its part of the story we'll tell everyone, so I'd rather not go over it again and again, but if you must know now, I'm the Goddess of evil." Tokimi said sighing.

"That's a bad domain for you. You seem too nice." Shampoo said.

"Yah, well I was the first Goddess ever in this universe, so I got stuck with it. My younger sister got neutrality, and my youngest sister got good." Tokimi sighed. "If you ask me, we all qualified, personality wise for good, even if Tsunami acted like a stuck up bitch for millennia, she was a good Deity. Washu was good too, so good she couldn't stand trying to separate good and evil any more, and ran away to the mortal realm. And me, well I'm way too nice to be the incarnation of evil. We all got shafted, in my opinion." Tokimi said.

"If you were the first Goddess in this universe, why did you have to take evil? Couldn't you pick your domain? How were you forced to take evil?" Shampoo asked confused.

"I was forced by the universe it's self. All Gods and Goddesses are born strait from the universe it's self, not from other Gods and Goddesses. In fact we can't have offspring. Washu is the only one I know of that has had a kid, and that was by cheating." Tokimi said.

"That's very interesting to know." Cologne said from the doorway. She had the Tendos, Ranma's parents, Ukyo and Ryoga with her. "How did she cheat?" Cologne asked.

"It's complicated. I even don't understand much of it. When you meet her ask her." Tokimi said.

As the others squeezed into the small bathroom, Nabiki said "Ok Ranma, spill it. What happened this time?"

"I think I'll go get my books and start studing up on how to get you out of there." Cologne said squeezing herself out of the room. "Call me if you need me." She said once she was out of the room.

"Ranma, talk." Nabiki said.

"Um ok." And Ranma again told them what happened, with Tokimi throwing in her thoughts and reminders. As Genma whined about his manly son becoming a weak worthless girl, and Soun whining that the schools would now never be joined, they were pushed out by everyone else. As the silence rained after they were gone, Ryoga asked, "How can we help you get these bastards Ranma?"

"Yeah, sugar, how can we help?" Ukyo asked.

"I'm in." Nabiki said surprising everyone. "What?" she said seeing their looks. "Just because I'm not a martial artist, doesn't mean I can't help." Nabiki said.

"Me too." Kasumi said shocking everybody. "How dare anyone, even a God do this to poor Ranma,"

Akane then started "Ranma, I know we didn't get along very well, but that was because, well I really didn't want to marry you. I'm sorry. I always saw you more as a brother, and an annoying one at that, then a husband. But you're family, and no one hurts my family. I'm in, and you better not stop me you moron." She said with steel in her voice.

Then Nodoka spoke. "No one be they man, woman, Demon or even God shall hurt my child and escape my vengeance." She said in an icy voice. Everyone in the bathroom could swear that the rooms temperature just lowered by thirty degrees.

"You're all nuts." Tokimi said. "You do realize that the Gods you want to go against make Saffron look like a wimp. They're almost as powerful as me. Even if I get my sisters to help, it's three on six, that might be even in power right there, but I know they'll get help. We'll be out numbered and out powered. And even Ranma isn't ready for them."

"Yet." Ranma interrupted "I'm not ready for them yet. But I will be. And the others will be too. When the chips are down, we've always come together." Ranma stated.

"That's right honey. We'll train our asses off to get ready. Nobody can do something like this and get away with it. And if these Gods really want to take over you and your sister's positions, then we've got to stop them. I don't want Gods like that in charge of the universe." Ukyo said.

"'It's a martial artist's duty to protect the weak', as Ranma always says, but in this case I think it's our duty to assist the strong in defense of the universe." Ryoga said.

"I was right. You're all nuts." Was all Tokimi said.

The next day the Neko Hanten had a sign out that said 'Closed for a Private Party.'

Everyone had spent the night. Uyko, Kasumi and Nodoka were making lunch in the restaurant kitchen, While Nabiki, Akane and Shampoo helped with Cologne's research. Soun and Genma were sleeping off their drinking. That left Ryoga. He stayed in the bathroom to relay information to Ranma and Tokimi, when there was information to relay.

This was how things went for several days, other then them kicking Soun and Genma out for not helping on the second day, until Cologne talked to Tokimi about a week later.

"Tokimi," Cologne started.

"Yes Cologne?" Tokimi asked.

"I have very good news, and some slightly bad news." Cologne said.

"What is it?" Tokimi asked.

"Well I know a spell to get you and Ranma out of your prison, and don't need to invoke prayers to a Deity to do it, but I need to find your sub dimension first. And that could take a long, long time. Or I could just ask your sister Tsunami, if she'll tell me. If she doesn't, I'm afraid I'll never find your sub dimension that you've been trapped in." Cologne told Tokimi.

"So you're asking for my permission to speak to my sister?" Tokimi asked, rubbing her nose.

"Yes, you were quite adamant that it being done only as a last resort. Well this is my last resort without searching every sub dimension in existence and hope to get lucky." Cologne said evenly.

"Fine, call her. I assume you found the Masaki's phone number?" Tokimi asked.

"Yes, it was unlisted, but Nabiki got it." Cologne said.

"Call her." Was all Tokimi said.

"I have the phone right here." She said holding a portable phone. "I'll put it on speaker so you can hear, and maybe even talk to her." Cologne said smiling.

Cologne pulled out a slip of paper with the number on it, and started to dial.

The phone was picked up by what sounded like a young boy, about Ranma's age. "Hello?" the boy asked.

"Hello. My name is Cologne and I need to speak to Tsunami." Cologne said.

"There isn't any one here by that name. Goo…" The boy was saying, when Cologne interrupted him with

"Young man, don't insult my intelligence. I need to speak to Tsunami about her sisters, especially Tokimi. If you don't put her on this phone, I promise, I'll be down there to talk to her in person by this evening at the latest. This is a matter of the utmost urgency, and I must speak with her." Cologne said forcefully.

"Sisters? Hold on a moment." The boy said. They then heard him say, "I didn't know Tsunami had any sisters."

A few minutes later, they heard a woman's voice on the phone. "What is this about my sisters? And you mentioned Tokimi? Who are you and how do you know that name?" Tsunami asked.

"Still a stuck up little bitch, eh Tsunami?" Tokimi asked snidely.

"Tokimi? How did you get free?" Tsunami asked shocked.

"I'm not. I'm just speaking over a speaker phone through a viewing portal. Ranma said Cologne could help, and she was right." Tokimi said.

"Ranma, who's that? The name sounds familiar." Tsunami asked.

"That's me, Ranma Saotome, the mortal who killed that jerk Saffron. Seems the Gods that helped you trap your sister didn't like that, so the killed my male side and sent my female side to be trapped with you're sister here." Ranma shot out hotly.

"They did what?" Tsunami half screamed. "I can't take this any more! The next thing you know…" She shouted, when she was interrupted by Cologne

"They'll be after you, right? They won't let you free one sister from a prison she never should have been put in, and won't let you wake up your other sister to her true self. You're out numbered and all alone." Cologne told her.

"Yes." Tsunami said.

"How are they stopping you from waking Washu or freeing Tokimi?" Ranma asked. That was what was puzzling her.

"Well in Tokimi's case, everyone who locked her in, must unlock the lock on her prison. And the others won't do that. In Washu's case, I need Tokimi's help to wake her. Only Tokimi is strong enough to wake Washu alone, I just can't, I tried, but I can't. It would take an older and more powerful Goddess then Washu to do it, and that means only Tokimi qualifies." Tsunami said sighing.

"Well if you can tell us the location of the sub dimension that she's trapped in, I think I can free her." Cologne said.

"How?" Tsunami asked shocked.

"An old woman's got to have some secrets, neh? Just tell me, and I'll try to do it." Cologne said.

There was silence on the phone for a moment, then Tsunami said "I'll be down there tomorrow with everyone. Especially Washu. Can you give me your address there?" Tsunami asked.

"Sure." Cologne said giving it.

"Ok I'll be down there tomorrow morning with everyone. I look forward to seeing you again Tokimi. I hope you can bring back Washu too. And, I'm sorry." Tsunami said hanging up.

"Well looks like tomorrow you get free." Cologne said.

"I've waited over fifty thousand years. What's one day more?" Tokimi asked.

"One day too long to me." Ranma grumbled.

"Patience is not one of her Virtues." Cologne cackled.

Ranma just pouted.


	2. TOKIMI ANS SASAMI'S HEART TO HEART

AN: My thanks to fenixphlame for agreeing to Beta this.

TOKIMI'S SAVIOR

CHAPTER TWO

TOKIMI AND SASAMI'S HEART TO HEART

The next day, the crew at the Neko Hanten awoke early to a van pulling up in front of it, its horn honking.

A bleary eyed Cologne answered the door, saying in a tiered voice, "You said tomorrow morning, not four AM."

"Ha! You're lucky we weren't here yesterday! Tsunami got Washu really curious, what with her cryptic sayings." A cyan haired woman said as she was coming into the restaurant.

She was followed by what looked to be her identical twin, except this twin had a scar on both cheeks under her eyes. "Yeah, she really made Mom curious." She said.

"Yes. She was most mysterious. All she would say was she must help free her sister, and that this sister would 'Show me my true self.' whatever that means." A short red haired girl said walking in. "And Ryoko, if I can get Minagi to call me Mom, why can't I get you too?" The red headed girl said addressing the first woman who came in.

"Because I know better then to." The woman who must be Ryoko said, sticking out her tongue at the little red headed girl.

"You're Washu?" Cologne asked slightly shocked.

"Yes." Washu said irritably, "But please, just call me little Washu." The little girl said. Cologne suddenly felling it would be in her best interest to do so.

"Fine, little Washu it is then." Cologne said nodding

A purple haired young woman and a young blue haired girl came in next, followed by a young black haired boy, then an older man followed by a middle aged man. Finally a blond haired tan woman with a black haired woman besides her came in. the blond was babbling "Oh isn't this exciting Kiyone? We get to meet Tsunami's older sister. I wonder what's she like? I hope she's nice." The tan blond said in a rapid fire way of speaking.

"Mihoshi, shut up!" The back haired woman, who must have been Kiyone, said harshly. "You'll find out when you meet her. Though Tsunami was reluctant to say much about her." Kiyone said trailing off in thought.

By process of elimination, Cologne turned to the purple haired young woman and the blue haired girl, and asked "So which one of you is Tsunami?"

"Neither." The little girl giggled. "I'm Sasami, and this is my sister Ayeka. I have to bring Tsunami out." The little girl name Sasami said giggling.

"You must be the one she saved then." Cologne said, remembering that little detail that she had forgotten. "Tokimi had said her sister had saved a persons life by combining her life essence with that of a mortal's. She never described the person though. So you're the one?" Cologne asked.

"Uh-uh. Usually she just stays asleep, as to not tire me out, but right now, she really wants to come out. She hasn't been able to sleep since your call yesterday. She's been so edgy with anticipation." Sasami said, taking a quick look at Washu. "Her only request was that I meet Tokimi in the viewing portal before she comes out and tells you where the sub dimension is." Sasami said. "She wants Tokimi to get to know me first. She said something about 'Getting Tokimi adjusted to the way things are now.' Or something to that effect." Sasami finished.

"Yes. And I want to meet this Tokimi. I must make sure she will not," Ayeka paused to consider her next words very carefully "be an inadvisable influence on my little sister." Ayeka finished haughtily.

"And I simply must meet this Ranma!" Washu said gleefully. "A curse of the likes I've never heard of, being split in to two halves and only one of them being able to survive it, and has enough power to take out a minor Deity! I simply must meet him, her, whatever!" Washu started cackling.

"Washu." Sasami said with glowing pink eyes. "You will leave Ranma out of your twisted experiments. She has had one of the hardest lives I've ever seen, and it will not get any easier the way things are going. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Um, Yes Tsunami." Washu said gulping.

"Good." The Tsunami possessed Sasami said. Then her eyes stopped glowing and she said "Oh wow!"

"That's the first partial possession she's done of you, right?" Washu asked leaning forward.

"Yeah. She didn't want to fully manifest yet, but I'd listen to her Washu. She seems very protective of this Ranma." Sasami said.

"Why?" Cologne asked curious.

"Too many reasons to count. Guilt, gratitude, pity, sorrow, the list goes on and on." Sasami said sighing.

"Well if you'll come this way, you can meet Ranma and Tokimi. All of Ranma's friends are staying here, but they're getting ready. You'll meet them after." Cologne said leading them to the bathroom.

As they entered the bathroom a confused Ayeka asked, "Why are we in your washroom?"

"Because that's where I was when they contacted me." Cologne said pointing to the mirror turned viewing portal.

"Oh." Ayeka said, looking at the portal.

"Can you get them? I'd really like to talk to Tokimi." Sasami said eagerly.

"I'll see if they're awake." Cologne said.

It was four AM by Ranma's inner time clock, so of course she was asleep. Tokimi was asleep as well, having adopted Ranma's sleeping pattern over the last week. After trying to wake them by shouting, Cologne finally got tired of it, and used her Ki voice, waking Tokimi, who forced herself awake. Seeing the others in the portal, she violently shook Ranma awake, the only way she could wake her, as she had learned from a week of having to wake her.

After conjuring a table in front of the portal, and enough food to feed herself and an army, or in this case herself and Ranma, Tokimi sat down, followed by a tired and hungry Ranma. As Tokimi delicately ate, and as Ranma inhaled her food at mach 7, Tokimi said as the others, other than Cologne that is, watched in awe as the human black hole devoured all before her "Sorry, but Ranma wakes quite hungry, and they never did provide me with real food, so I have to conjure it for her. So where is Tsunami?" Tokimi asked looking them over and not seeing her sister. When she saw Washu, she thought 'I simply must find out why she stays as a child. All I ever overheard her say is something bad happened, but what? If it's what I think it is, then that somebody will see what the true Goddess of evil can do in the name of vengeance, and if they're already dead, all the better. Then I can have some real fun with them.' She thought, thinking of plans of what she would do to someone that did THAT to her younger sister.

"Um, hi Tokimi." Sasami said, braking Tokimi out of her nasty, vengeful, hate filled thoughts. "I'm Sasami. Tsunami saved me, and she wanted me to talk to you and get to know you before you got out." Sasami said nervously.

Tokimi looked shocked. "Did she think I'd hurt you or something child?" Tokimi asked getting mad.

"No, no!" Sasami said waving her hands in front of her. "Nothing like that. She just thought that you'd, like ignore me, or wouldn't like me because I'm in charge most of the time while she sleeps." Sasami said.

"What do you mean 'While she sleeps'?" Tokimi asked, getting worried.

"Um, it gets tiring for me, when she's awake all the time. She said as I get older and we become more and more a single entity, that will change, but for now, it just exhausts me to have her awake all the time. And after she manifests I'm very exhausted."

"Well that certainly explains some things." Tokimi said, utterly pissed off.

"Like what?" Sasami asked confused.

"Like how, even if she is the last of the original Goddess left, the others suddenly got the courage to start rebelling. She's hardly out and in control of her power. To not hurt you, she's dead to the universe most the time." Tokimi sighed. "You said that as you get older, you'll become a single entity?" Tokimi asked. Sasami nodded back in reply. "How long till that happens? We'll need her if things get bad." Tokimi said.

"Um, a few years. I need to get to physical maturity, whenever that is, before we can even start the process. That's what Tsunami said anyways." Sasami told Tokimi.

"That's just great! What if we need her for extended periods of time?" Tokimi wailed.

"Tokimi, you're upsetting Sasami! Even I can see that." Ranma said through a mouth full of her food.

Tokimi looked at Ranma, then at Sasami. "I'm sorry Sasami. I'm just worried." Tokimi apologized.

"What are you worried about Ms. Tokimi?" Washu asked.

"I'm worried that the Gods that trapped Ranma and I in here are on a path to try to takeover Reality, by getting rid of my sisters and my self. And if Tsunami isn't able to defend herself at all times… that worries me." Tokimi told Washu.

"So, you have more sisters, how many, and will we meet them as well." Washu asked.

"We have one other sister." Tokimi started. "I was the eldest, Tsunami was the youngest, and," Tokimi paused here "you'll meet our other sister when I get out, I have to get her out of the fog she's in." Tokimi said, thinking 'Great, now I'M doing it too.'

Washu's mind was like a supercomputer, only better. She sorted through the facts and said out loud "You have one other sister who won't come till you get her, and Tsunami said that when you got out you'd 'Show me my true self.' Could that mean, nah, it's impossible, isn't it…" Washu said trying to convince herself that the evidence did not add up to her conclusion.

"Is it?" Tokimi asked Washu, deciding to get this out of the way now. "Is it truly impossible? You have no memories before fifty thousand years ago, no past either. You just woke up on that day fully grown, with no one knowing you. You've been alive for fifty thousand years, and even the Jurains don't live any where near that long, and you've never met or heard of a species that exhibits the exact same powers as you do. How is it not possible that you're our long lost sister?" Tokimi asked shocking the room to silence.

"Tokimi!" Sasami shouted "Tsunami said you were to wait till you got out and could properly wake Washu to tell her!" Sasami continued, causing everyone in the bathroom to look at her.

"And why was that?" Washu asked in a dry voice, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, why keep it a secret from Mom?" Minagi yelled.

"I hate secrets, you know that Sasami!" Ryoko yelled.

"Um…" Sasami began, when Tokimi stepped in to save her.

"Sasami's not at fault, and neither is Tsunami. Tsunami obviously felt you would not believe me unless I woke your Goddess self up first. I thought that that was wrong, and when you figured it out, or at least started to, I threw that plan out the window." Tokimi told Washu.

"Fine." Washu said a little miffed. "So that we are now ALL on the same page, why don't you tell us exactly what's going on?"

And so Tokimi did so, starting at her imprisonment and ending at the here and now.

"That's some story." Ryoko said in a low voice.

"Yes it is, you impossibility." Tokimi said to Ryoko.

"What do you mean by that?" Ryoko yelled back at Tokimi.

"Just that. You, and by proxy, your clone there, should not exist. It is impossible for Goddesses to have children, yet Washu had YOU Ryoko. Thus what I called you. You should not even exist, but you do. As does your clone." Tokimi told her, silencing her to thought.

After the room as a whole thought that over, Tenchi asked "Um, why can't Goddesses have kids?"

"Good question." Tokimi said. "The answer is we are born straight from the universe itself, and given our domain, so we do not need to have children, and thus we can't."

"Oh." Tenchi said nodding in understanding.

Cologne chose that moment to reappear, and said "Ranma's friends would like to meet you now.

"Ok." Tenchi said. "Um, we are done for now, right?" he asked.

Tokimi said "Go on, meet them. Then you can come back here later. And Sasami," she said, getting the little girls attention, "I'm not mad at you at all. I'll also try to get to know you, like my sister wants. So after you meet Ranma's friends, you can tell Cologne the location worry free. Oh, and yes, I will want to see my sister after I get out. I think I'll need her help in waking Washu completely up." Tokimi told Sasami.

"Uh, ok." Sasami said back.

"Are you sure you have the right person?" Washu asked doubtfully.

Sasami turned to Washu and said "You know in your heart it to be true."


End file.
